The Uncanny X-Men: Episode 104: Safe Haven
by faketourist
Summary: Jubilee runs away from the Mansion while the X-Men continue their search for Morph. Storm questions her abilities as a leader, and a new threat to mutant freedom emerges.


65

THE UNCANNY X-MEN Episode 104: "Safe Haven"

Alfie Smith

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

Episode 104: "Safe Haven"

Written by

Alfie Smith

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

"SAFE HAVEN"

CAST LIST

Professor X/Charles Francis Xavier...

Cyclops/Scott Summers...

Storm/Ororo Munroe...

Jean Grey...

Angel/Warren Worthington III...

Iceman/Robert "Bobby" Louis Drake...

Emma Frost...

Polaris/Lorna Dane...

Beast/Henry "Hank" McCoy...

Morph/Kevin Sydney...

Jubilee/Jubilation Lee...

Shadowcat/Katherine "Kitty" Pryde...

Achmed el-Gibar...

Avalanche/Dominic Szilard Janos Petros...

Bill Davis...

Cerebro...

Ed Gill...

Henry Peter Gyrich...

Jason Prime...

Mystique...

Scientist...

Robert Kelly...

Storm as a child...

Storm's Mother...

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

"SAFE HAVEN"

SET LIST

INTERIORS

ALCATRAZ MUTANT PENITENTIARY – CELL BLOCK 2A - AFTERNOON

ALCATRAZ MUTANT PENITENTIARY – CELL BLOCK 2A – CELL 36 - AFTERNOON

DAVIS' CAR – MORNING

JASON PRIME'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

KELLY'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

LAIR OF ACHMED EL-GIBAR – EVENING

MILITARY INSTALLATION – GYRICH'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

MILITARY INSTALLATION – MUTANT CONTAINMENT FACILITY - AFTERNOON

USS O'KANE – MAIN BRIDGE - AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY – JUBILEE'S DORM ROOM – MORNING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - CYCLOPS' OFFICE - MORNING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - MAIN HALLWAY – MORNING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – MORNING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - STAFF ROOM – MORNING BREAK

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - STORM'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

X-MEN BASE – CEREBRO – MORNING

X-MEN BASE – MAIN CORRIDOR – MORNING

X-MEN BASE - WARD ROOM - AFTERNOON

X-MEN BASE - WARD ROOM – MORNING

X-MEN BASE - WARD ROOM – NIGHT

X-MEN'S LEXUS IS - EVENING

EXTERIORS

ALCATRAZ MUTANT PENITENTIARY - AFTERNOON

CAIRO, EGYPT, 25 YEARS AGO – MIDDAY

CAIRO MARKET STREET – MIDDAY

JASON PRIME'S HOUSE - AFTERNOON

MILITARY INSTALLATION – AFTERNOON

NEW YORK GRAND CENTRAL STATION – EVENING

O'KANE - AFTERNOON

ROCHESTER - TRAIN STATION - MORNING

ROCHESTER - TRAIN STATION - NIGHT

STORM'S CHILDHOOD HOUSE, ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF CAIRO – MIDDAY

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MORNING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - STORM'S BALCONY – NIGHT

FADE IN.

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

EXT. CAIRO, EGYPT, 25 YEARS AGO - MIDDAY

Tens of thousands of cars are stuck in a noisy, sweaty, standstill traffic jam. The smog from the disgusting levels of pollution is visibly thick. The sweltering heat waves caused by the blistering sun are equally visible, making reality a haze at best.

A few people, wearing light clothing and sandals or flip-flops, pedal their bikes between inexpensive, obsolete vehicles stuck in traffic. Women walk about, doing their daily chores. Businessmen walk the street, complaining about the heat and checking out women around them with abandon. Hundreds of tourists of all ages from the Western world walk about in obvious tourist attire – cheesy, overpriced novelty t-shirts or Western summer styles, too scandalous for such a traditional society - laughing and frequenting each shop along the way. Petty salesmen yell their advertisements at passers-by, in the hope that one of them will stop and come in. Almost always, though, only tourists fall for this.

EXT. STORM'S CHILDHOOD HOUSE, ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF CAIRO - MIDDAY

The House is neither a shack nor a mansion. The exterior of the house is made of faded brick, with a simple flat shingled roof on top. There is no glass in the windows, only shutters for the rain. The lawn is small, but green and lush, with a singular tree in the front. The back yard is large, with many fruit trees which sway in the breeze along with the grass.

A young STORM, only four years old, sits under the tree in her blue skirt and t-shirt, barefoot, legs stretched out, combing her doll's hair. She is dark from the sun, is covered in sand and dust, and is enjoying the shade and breeze. She is the happiest she has ever been.

STORM'S MOTHER comes from inside the house, looking for her daughter. A dark-skinned African woman, she is wearing light and loose-fitting pants and a top, with sandals on.

STORM'S MOTHER

Ororo? Where are you?

Storm, hearing her mother, gets up and scampers to her mother, who kneels down before her.

STORM'S MOTHER

(Smiles as Storm runs up.) What are you up to out here?

STORM (AS A CHILD)

(Mumbles while remaining focused on brushing her doll's hair.) Just playing with Amondi. Her hair is messy. I'm brushing it.

Storm's Mother smiles at her child as only a parent can.

STORM'S MOTHER

Oh I see. Well, her hair certainly is a mess. But once you're done brushing her hair, she'll look really pretty!

STORM (AS A CHILD)

(Still fixated on her doll.) Yeah…

STORM'S MOTHER

Alright, well I brought you some cheese. Dinner won't be for a few hours, so this will keep you until then. (From her pocket she pulls a large piece of cheese and hands it to Storm.)

STORM (AS A CHILD)

(Takes the cheese and puts it in her pocket, then goes back to brushing her doll.) Thank you, Mommy. When's Daddy gonna come out and play?

STORM'S MOTHER

He's just finishing his development from his last trip. Once he's done that, all he has to do is fix the pictures and send them off, and then he'll come out and play.

STORM (AS A CHILD)

(Still distracted by the doll.) Okay.

Still remaining focused on the doll, Storm turns and goes back to the tree as Storm's Mother goes back into the house. Storm plops down in her spot and continues combing her doll's hair, when a faint whistling, albeit constant, sound is heard in the distance. The whistling gets louder, and Storm looks up from her doll to the sky, confused by what she hears.

A blazing ball of fire soars through the air, heading straight for the house. As it draws closer, it emerges that it is a plane, completely on fire, plummeting from the sky.

The burning plane is directed straight for Storm's House. Upon impact, the plane explodes, completely smashing the House. The explosion sends a fireball thirty feet into the sky, and creates an energy shockwave that knocks Storm flat on her back. The sound of the plane and House simultaneously exploding is deafening. The wing nearest the back yard flies off, whipping through the air, the smouldering engine still attached. The entire plane fuselage telescopes in instantly. Anyone, either in the House or the plane, didn't even have a chance to scream. Parts of the house and the plane fly off in all directions. A huge chunk of rock flies straight at the camera.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

INT. X-MEN'S LEXUS IS - EVENING

Slowly, STORM opens her eyes. She is sitting in the passenger seat of the Lexus IS as they return to the School from Grand Central Station. ICEMAN is driving, and Pyro sits in the back seat. Iceman stares straight ahead, focused entirely on the road. Everyone is silent; everyone is terrified: Pyro for Jubilee, and Storm and Iceman for her, but more so for Morph.

Pyro looks at his lap, worried and confused. Finally, Iceman breaks the silence.

ICEMAN

John, any idea where Jubilee would go?

PYRO

(Huffs, annoyed.) I told you, I don't have a damn clue!

STORM

(Suddenly alert.) Excuse me, but you will be mindful of your tongue, John.

PYRO

Sorry, but he saw what happened! K, she shot me in the chest, which really frickin' hurt by the way, and then Spider-Man'ed over the ravine. (Sits forward, leaning against the backs of the front seats.) Oh, did I mention the part where it smurfin' HURT?

ICEMAN

Chill out, John. We're just trying to figure out where she might've gone. She ran off from the Station, but she could've grabbed a bus or something.

PYRO

Yeah, or a cab. And there's, like, a million cabs in New York. She could be anywhere right now.

STORM

I've spoken with Professor Xavier already. He is trying to find both her and Mr. Sydney using Cerebro.

PYRO

(Shrugs, confused.) Cerebro? What's that?

ICEMAN

The Professor's personalized brain-amp.

STORM

(Sighs at Iceman's overly simplistic explanation.) Cerebro is a highly sophisticated computer which magnifies the Professor's telepathic powers, allowing him to search the minds of every person on Earth.

PYRO

(Huffs and smiles.) Wow, no shi-kidding! So he could, like, find out what people are thinking and doing in, like, China or something!

STORM

Correct.

PYRO

Can I try-

ICEMAN AND STORM (IN UNISON)

No.

Pyro, surprised by such an immediate response, sits back in his seat.

PYRO

(Mumbling.) That was a buzzkill…

Iceman smiles, huffs, and shakes his head.

INT. X-MEN BASE - WARD ROOM – NIGHT

All the X-Men, minus Morph and Professor X, have convened in the Room. CYCLOPS, JEAN, ANGEL, and EMMA all have coffees. On one of the monitors is the local news.

ANCHOR

And now turning to local news. How would you feel if you took your child to your local swimming pool, signed them up for lessons, and then found out that the person teaching them was a mutant? Well, in one of the city of Albany pools, this was more than enough for one mother. She complained to the pool supervisors, and the result has been one of heated controversy. The pool in question is West Albany Public Pool. A mother signed up her twelve-year-old girl for swimming lessons at the facility. Both she and her daughter were very excited about swimming; she's been doing it since she was four. However, on the first day of lessons, she noticed that her swim instructor was a mutant. She said she and her daughter "had been attending this pool for many years, and had never had this problem before. It was completely inappropriate for my daughter to be taught by a mutant." The mother allowed the lesson going on at the time to be completed, but immediately went to the pool supervisor and asked that a different instructor be assigned. The instructor in question had been working at that pool for many years, and was one of the more advanced instructors there. Despite this, the woman insisted on the change, and the supervisor obliged. The instructor, who complained to local news agencies after learning of the decision, found the changing of instructors "outrageous. I'm just as qualified as any non-mutant instructors, and I'm more than capable of ensuring [the student] receives an excellent session. She may be uncomfortable being around mutants, but it's something she's going to have to get used to." The pool supervisor who made the decision could not be reached for comment.

The door slides open and Storm and Iceman walk in, disappointed. Immediately, POLARIS gets up from her seat and hugs Iceman.

POLARIS

You ok?

ICEMAN

(Nods, upset.) Yeah I'm fine. Jubilee's got a hell of a power there. She practically FLEW over that drain!

CYCLOPS

Where is she now? You couldn't catch her?

Iceman, already upset, is in no mood to deal with Cyclops. Storm recognizes this, and quickly speaks up.

STORM

The child made it abundantly clear she wishes to be alone.

CYCLOPS

So? She's a child; she doesn't get the right to make that kind of decision on her own!

STORM

We could not apprehend her without exposing our powers. And, at any rate, a young girl being apprehended against her will by two adults who are clearly not her parents would draw a great deal of unwanted attention.

CYCLOPS

(Runs his hand through his hair in anguish.) Alright, everyone have a seat. Ororo, what exactly happened?

Storm, saddened, looks down at the floor.

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

INT. NEW YORK GRAND CENTRAL STATION - EVENING

Iceman pushes through the crowd, looking, and sees Jubilee. She and Pyro are slowly making their own way through the crowd. Rather than radio in, Iceman pushes through the crowd faster, until he gets close to her.

ICEMAN

HEY! JUBILEE!

Jubilee turns around and, seeing Iceman, gasps. She quickly turns and goes faster. Pushing unreservedly through the crowd.

ICEMAN

Hey Jubilee, wait up! (Puts his hand to his earpiece.) Storm, Morph, I've found her. She's by the ticket booths on the south end.

Storm is surveying the crowd, looking for a large, yellow jacket, when Iceman comes through on the radio.

STORM

Understood, Bobby. I am on my way. (Starts wading through the crowd.) Morph, go to the door and be ready to catch them.

Storm gently pushes people aside, trying to get through to the door where Jubilee, Pyro, and Iceman exited. She gets about a quarter of the way through the crowd when Iceman comes through on the radio again.

ICEMAN (VIA RADIO)

Storm, she's running! Out the back door; I'm on it!

Storm quickly turns and starts heading to the door. Her plan is to go around the far way and cut off Jubilee. Pushing her way through again, she gets to the exit and is about to get outside when Iceman hails her on the radio again.

ICEMAN (VIA RADIO)

Storm, I lost her. She ditched the boy and launched herself over a sewage drain.

Storm stops pushing against the exit door and turns back to face the interior. She puts her hand to her ear.

STORM

Is the child alright?

EXT. NEW YORK GRAND CENTRAL STATION - EVENING

ICEMAN

What, her? Yeah she's fine. She had a rough landing, but she got up and ran off. I can't follow without revealing my powers. And besides, I'm getting the DISTINCT impression she doesn't want to be found.

STORM (VIA RADIO)

Understood.

INT. NEW YORK GRAND CENTRAL STATION - EVENING

STORM

Bring the boy back to the car. Morph, meet us there.

Silence. Storm grows worried. She starts scanning the crowd, now for Morph.

STORM

Morph? Morph, come in.

Still nothing. Storm pulls a small GPS tracker from her pocket. The device is black, with a small green screen in the center. On the screen is an outline in red of Grand Central Station. There are three white dots, indicating the locations of the earpieces of Storm, Iceman, and Morph. Iceman's is outside, next to the sewage drain that runs behind the station. Storm's is at the bottom of the screen, by the door. Morph's is to her left, at the other end of the station on the same side.

STORM

Morph! Come in!

Storm, now panicking, hastily pushes past people, paying all attention to her device and ignoring everything else around her. Eventually she gets to the source and looks up, hoping to see Morph standing there. Instead, the signal source is a garbage bin. Storm puts the tracking device away and pulls open the garbage can lid. After reaching inside and feeling around, she pulls out the earpiece.

STORM

(Terrified.) Morph! (Stands up and hurriedly starts walking towards the door.) Iceman, return to the car with the boy immediately. Something has happened to Morph.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

INT. X-MEN BASE - WARD ROOM – NIGHT

Storm wipes her face, obviously upset.

CYCLOPS

Any idea what happened to him?

Storm's sense of duty and obligation suddenly override her emotions. She's second in command, the leader of this mission. Whatever else happens, she must remain strong, focused, and in control. She calmly puts on an appropriate face and looks up at Cyclops.

STORM

None. He disappeared completely. There was no indication that he was in any danger. We were only separated for a few minutes.

ANGEL

What about Jubilee? You want me to go looking for her?

ICEMAN

(Still frustrated.) She disappeared hours ago! She could be anywhere right now. (Turns to Cyclops.) What about her parents?

CYCLOPS

Yeah, tried them. They said they haven't heard from her since she left.

STORM

It is unlikely she would seek them out now. The decision to leave that house and come to live here was an altogether easy one, for both Jubilee and her step-parents.

CYCLOPS

(Rubs his eyes underneath his glasses.) Alright. Everybody, go get some sleep. The Professor's using Cerebro right now to try and find Morph. We'll pick this up again in the morning.

Slowly, everyone clears the room, except for Storm, who waits for everyone to leave, and then approaches Cyclops.

STORM

What of the girl?

CYCLOPS

The Professor found her almost instantly. She's heading north, but he can't tell where she's going. He's keeping an eye on her. We'll pick her up tomorrow. (Sighs.) As for Kevin…

STORM

It…it should not take the Professor this long to locate Kevin, unless…

CYCLOPS

(Nods in understanding and folds his arms.) Don't jump to any conclusions. There are lots of reasons why the Professor wouldn't be able to track him. It's also possible that, wherever he is, he's being shielded somehow. We don't know yet.

Cyclops walks around the conference table and puts his hand on Storm's shoulder. Storm looks away, disappointed in herself.

CYCLOPS

Get some sleep. We'll pick up the search in the morning.

Storm nods, turns, and leaves the room. Cyclops leans against the rear computer station and rubs his face in anguish.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - STORM'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

Storm's Room has floor-to-ceiling windows and a full canopy bed. All of the furniture in the room, from the large dresser sitting against the wall to the closet entrance on the far side of the room, is made of solid, dark wood. On the far end of the room is a set of double doors leading to the small balcony. The walls are decorated with various pieces of African art, including tribal shields and masks. A desk sits in the far corner, with several stacks of papers neatly organized.

Storm quietly enters the room and closes the door. She looks at her bed for a moment, deciding whether to lie down. She decides instead to step outside. Storm pulls open both doors and walks out to the railing.

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - STORM'S BALCONY – NIGHT

Storm looks out to the horizon, upset, and then lowers her head and closes her eyes.

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

EXT. CAIRO MARKET STREET – MIDDAY

VWS (EYE-LEVEL) OF THE CAIRO MARKET STREET.

The street is lined with stores and kiosks. Most have small stands placed outside on the sidewalk, where their wares are sheltered by makeshift awnings of various bright colours and designs, flapping in the breeze. The tiny street is packed with shoppers. Most are tourists from Western European and North American countries, and dress conspicuously like tourists from that part of the world. There are a few natives shopping about, haggling with shopkeepers about prices. There is the occasional argument between customers and store owners. The shops sell everything from raw meat to carpets to exotic jewellery. Everything is overpriced.

A pack of thirty Japanese tourists strolls about the market, giddy with their adventure, taking pictures of everything, giggling and chatting amongst themselves, stopping at every store to examine the wares and being gullibly polite. They are all wearing oversized hats to cover their heads and shoulders, along with large dark sunglasses. They look confused, bumping into each other and always holding up their camera, in case they need to take a split-second snapshot of something. Many of them stop at the stands outside the stores to look at the merchandise.

While distracted by the exciting items to purchase, an eight-year-old Storm, barefoot and in rags, looks at the group of Japanese tourists, and spies her mark. Storm quietly and inconspicuously walks up to one of the ladies at rear of the group. Delicately, the tourist leans over a counter to examine some jewellery.

Storm is nervous. She fidgets with her hands, anxious of the prize before her. She knows that tourists – especially Japanese tourists - always have more money than locals. She licks her lips, which only reminds her of how thirsty she is. Subtly, she looks about to see if anyone is watching. When it appears that no one is watching, Storm walks up, being sure that her ragged feet do not make any noise on the cobblestone walkway. The Japanese tourists do not notice her. Silently, Storm steps up behind the woman, reaches into her open handbag, and skilfully removes the purse. As soon as the purse is in her hands, Storm tucks it under her shirt and nervously walks away. The entire encounter takes less than a second. Once she is clear of the main crowd, she turns a corner down an alley and scampers off. As merchants and tourists walk by, oblivious to the girl, Storm runs up to a boy who is noticeably older, but still a young child.

The boy, like Storm, is also filthy and dressed in rags. He smiles but says nothing. Instead, he winks when he sees her. Storm hands him the purse, for which he exchanges to her a piece of fruit, and together they walk off. Storm, who is starving, tears into the fruit and devours it within seconds.

Storm looks at her hands: dusty, bruised and cut, and generally unkempt. She then looks down at her feet, which are cut and calloused from walking about for so long. She is filthy, smells, and her white hair is messy, straggly, and infested with lice. She has various bruises on her face, and a noticeable layer of dust, soot, and dirt cover her entire body. She is obscene, starving, and infested with various tiny parasites but, for the moment, she is content. She has fruit. Delicious fruit.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - STORM'S BALCONY – NIGHT

The weather above Storm begins to shift. Thick clouds begin to move in from all directions on an otherwise clear night.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

INT. LAIR OF ACHMED EL-GIBAR – EVENING

In a tiny house near central Cairo, dozens of children, none older than fifteen, sit around and watch in anticipation. They are all the same: disgusting, scratching, wearing nothing more than rags. Some sit on crates; others sit on the dusty floor. They look to the center of the room in excitement and anticipation, like spectators at the Coliseum.

The room itself is relatively dark, except for a bright light in the center of the room. Storm stands on one side of the light, and a manikin stands on the other. The manikin has a purse attached, which is closed. The manikin has no arms; the purse sits gingerly on the shoulder. Attached to the manikin at various points are little bells.

Storm is terrified. She knows what will happen to her if she fails this test, what happened to her last time, what has happened to so many of the other children as a punishment for failure. Her wounds are still healing from the last time she failed. And she knows she got off easy last time. Storm silently looks towards ACHMED EL-GIBAR, her leader and, one might say, owner, who is seated in a large office chair, outside of the light. She can't quite make him out in full detail, but sees enough to know for certain he is in fact there, watching, judging.

Achmed smiles a sinister, insidious smile, the kind of smile which could only be used by someone who cares nothing for the immorality that comes with child abduction or labour, and stares at Storm, as if looking right through her.

ACHMED EL-GIBAR

Do not fail. Your time begins…now.

Without a word, Storm launches at the manikin. Achmed smiled in malicious glee, watching his master pupil at work. Her brilliant mixture of aggression and delicacy always entertained him. It's why he loved having her so much. He closes his eyes, listening intently for the slightest jingle. Soon, all he hears is the pitter-patter of little feet as they walk away from the manikin.

Storm's hands are full of various small items. Within twenty seconds, with uncanny precision, she had emptied the purse of its contents while leaving it undisturbed on the manikin's shoulder, and without a single bell chiming.

Achmed waves his hand, motioning for Storm to come forward. Trembling, Storm brings the goods up to Achmed. As she approaches, she gets a better view of him. Achmed is dressed in a crisp, freshly-pressed business suit, with impressively flamboyant shoes. The gold rings on his fingers glisten, despite being in the dark. The money he could get for this suit would feed every child in the room well for a month or more.

Storm stands before Achmed, and gently puts the contents down on the ground. She obediently takes a few steps back, her head never rising again.

ACHMED EL-GIBAR

(Laughs heartily, curling his lip.) Impressive! Most impressive! My child, you are the finest of my family! It is a shame that none of these vermin can match YOUR abilities! I will make you a queen one day!

Storm, her lip trembling, slowly looks up, heaves a sigh of relief, and relaxes. She has proven herself, yet again. Her success didn't matter to her; it was only important insofar as the reward. She will eat tonight, and without any fresh wounds to nurse. She looks around at some of the other children, those who failed. The other children cower in the darkness; their faces, giddy with excitement only moments before, are now painted with dread. All, like Storm, are bruised and sore. Some have black eyes and fat lips. Some are bloodied, with the blood dried onto them. Some even have broken arms which clearly have not been properly tended to. All are terrified beyond reason.

Storm looks at them, her eyes welling up. Her lip starts to tremble again, and she lowers her head again. She wants to help them, but she knows the price for compassion and sympathy, especially to those who have failed. The penalty for violating any of Achmed's rules was always the same: violence. The only variation was the degree. She feels her lip, and is glad the swelling from her last session of 'discipline' has disappeared.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - STORM'S BALCONY – NIGHT

Storm opens her eyes and looks out to the abyss.

PROFESSOR X

Interesting weather we're having today.

Storm, slightly startled, turns around to see PROFESSOR X approaching.

PROFESSOR X

Forgive me for barging in. When I left Cerebro, I looked out the window and saw the moon. And then…well, let's just say it was around that time that I thought something might be on your mind.

Professor X approaches the railing and looks out in the same direction Storm was.

STORM

It is I who ask for forgiveness, Professor. Allow me.

Storm's eyes turn white, and she looks to the sky. Instantly, the clouds dissipate and vanish. The moon can once again be seen, and illuminates the balcony. Storm turns back to face the field beyond her balcony.

PROFESSOR X

Ah, gentle Ororo. I've never needed my powers to sense your feelings. Then again, I imagine that no one who knows you does. What's on your mind?

STORM

Professor, I am worried about Jubilee and Kevin. She is out there right now. She has not returned home, which means she is on the street, or perhaps worse.

PROFESSOR X

I've met one or two young girls who survived on the streets, and in far worse conditions than what Jubilee's going through.

Storm smiles gently, blushing, and turns to look at Professor X.

STORM

It is because of my past – what I had to do to survive – that I do not wish anything of that nature upon her.

PROFESSOR X

Nevertheless, you managed to survive, and became very strong, despite your humble upbringings.

STORM

(Sighs, her smile fading.) No child, anywhere, should have to go through such…such a life.

Storm turns back to look out into the field.

STORM

Professor, I have taken the time to learn of her past. She and I have much in common. We both grew up in families of relative prosperity and wealth. We both lost all of it to tragedy and death. And both found ourselves living on the streets. I do not wish her to suffer as I did.

PROFESSOR X

Which is why I'm keeping an eye on her. If she's in any pain or distress, I'll know it, and then we can move in. Right now, as you already know, she just needs some time to herself, to think about who she is and what she wants to do with her life.

STORM

(Nods in understanding.) Do you think she will return on her own?

PROFESSOR X

(Shakes his head slightly.) Uncertain. She is uncertain as well. She likes it here, and she likes us, yourself included, but she doesn't know if she'll fit in. And the lure of the kind of freedom she's used to is far too tempting right now. She may choose to return, or she may choose her old life on the streets. But in either case, it's her choice. I'm giving her the same choice I've given all my students, including you.

STORM

I know, and I am forever grateful for everything you've given me, Professor. I just hope she realizes that she belongs here and returns. (Pauses, looking down sadly.)

PROFESSOR X

What else, Ororo?

STORM

Has there been any news about Kevin?

PROFESSOR X

(Frowns and shakes his head.) Cerebro hasn't been able to locate him. But I'm not giving up hope.

Storm lowers and shakes her head, saddened and frustrated.

PROFESSOR X

There is no reason to assume he's in any serious danger at this time. I'll try again in the morning.

STORM

(Stands at attention.) Professor, I submit myself for discipline. I not only failed to acquire the target, but I lost one of my team members. I believe perhaps someone else would be more suited for second-in-command.

PROFESSOR X

You believe I should relieve you of your post because of Jubilee and Kevin?

STORM

Professor, I clearly am incapable of effectively leading this team-

PROFESSOR X

Ororo, listen to me. What happened today is no indication of your effectiveness as a team leader. We monitored your actions and movements here. Everything you did was exactly what Scott or I would have done.

Professor X looks away for a moment, collecting his thoughts, and then looks back at Storm.

PROFESSOR X

Doing what we do, there will be failures. There will be disappointments. But never forget: you are not alone. You are part of team, just as Jubilee is a part of this family. You took care of your team today; I can't ask for a better quality in a leader. (Turns and starts to leave, but stops.) You need to get some sleep, too, Ororo. A good team leader does not dwell on the past; she focuses on the future. (Goes back inside and leaves the Room.)

Professor X closes the door behind him. Storm rubs her face in frustration.

EXT. ROCHESTER - TRAIN STATION – NIGHT

The Station is deserted. Only a few people remain on the platform, and they are there only to pick up relatives and loved ones arriving on the next arriving train. When the train stops, the doors open and JUBILEE steps out, rubbing her arms and shivering from the cold. She looks around, edgy. Seeing the last people leave the platform, Jubilee turns to watch the train pull out of the station. She wanders a bit, looking around for a moment for a payphone. She eventually finds one and puts in a quarter. She pulls a scrap of paper from her pocket and unfolds it. The paper is crumpled and torn slightly. On it is the name 'Jason Prime' and the phone number '(585) 555-7138'. She dials the number while nervously keeping watch of her surroundings. The phone rings several times, and then goes to voicemail. Jubilee huffs, frustrated.

JASON PRIME (VOICEMAIL)

Hi, this is J. Sorry I missed your call, but leave a message and I'll give you a shout when I can. Take it easy. (Followed by a beep.)

JUBILEE

(Nervously enthusiastic.) Hi J! Um, I don't know if you remember me. It's Jubilee, J-squared! Um I'm in town and I thought I'd give you a shout and see what you're up to, but I guess you're kinda busy tonight, so I'll try again tomorrow. Hope to talk to you soon! Kay bye!

Saddened, she reluctantly hangs up the phone. She rubs her eyes, and then wipes away a tear. She looks around and finds a vending machine.

Jubilee walks up to the vending machine, nervously looking around to make sure the area is clear. Being careful not to attract attention, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a tool she keeps for picking locks. Quickly, she kneels down and begins picking the lock. Biting her lip, she fiddles with the lock until it opens.

JUBILEE

(Mutters and smiles.) Ah sweet!

Jubilee carefully opens the door and starts pulling out bags of chips and chocolate bars. She fills her pockets with as much food as she can, then sticks a chocolate bar in her mouth. She locks the machine, taking as much care as she did while unlocking it. Once the machine is secure, she walks down the platform until she finds a bench long enough for her to lie down on. She slumps down on it, takes the chocolate bar from her mouth, unwraps it, and hungrily takes a bite. While she is chewing, she stares at the chocolate bar and starts to cry.

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MORNING

The sun sits comfortably on the horizon.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY – JUBILEE'S DORM ROOM – MORNING

As the sun creeps through the windows, SHADOWCAT stirs. She rolls over and slowly opens her eyes. There are a few moments of euphoria before she realizes what happened yesterday. She turns her head worriedly to Jubilee's unmade bed. What Shadowcat sees only confirms what she remembered: Jubilee's bed is empty, as it has been since yesterday. Now filled with worry, she sits up and fixes her hair slightly. She frowns, half upset that Jubilee would simply up and leave; half worried for her safety.

INT. X-MEN BASE - WARD ROOM – MORNING

Cyclops, Storm, and Professor X convene in the Ward Room. Cyclops has a coffee, while Storm and Professor X are sipping teas. Everyone is noticeably sombre.

PROFESSOR X

Scott, did you get Kevin's classes sorted?

CYCLOPS

(Nods.) Yes Professor, I got Hank to cover for him. We told the children he had a family emergency that he had to deal with. Don't know how long that excuse will hold, though.

STORM

Has there been any development on his whereabouts, Professor?

PROFESSOR X

(Shakes head.) No. Wherever he is, he's beyond my sight. I'm going to try using Cerebro again this morning. I'll let you know if I find anything.

CYCLOPS

(Nods for a few moments, as if collecting his thoughts.) Alright, well I'm going to go back to my Office. Still have to sort out all the student records.

STORM

I understand, Scott. (Lowers her head in shame.) I should not have separated the team. We should have stayed together. I-

PROFESSOR X

Ororo, you mustn't blame yourself. Being mutants in times such as these puts us in more danger than normal humans. Even simple day-to-day activities can be hazardous to us. Kevin knows the risks of being an X-Man. And I am certain he is still alive.

STORM

How can you be sure, Professor? Are you able to telepathically sense him on a subconscious level?

PROFESSOR X

(Smiles.) I know it in my heart. Besides, from the way you describe the abduction, it doesn't sound like whoever took Kevin wanted him killed. It's my suspicion that they want him alive for a reason. And that gives us hope. (Moves closer to Storm.) And as long as we have hope, we won't give up.

Storm nods, desperately clinging to that faint hope, and Cyclops places his hand on her shoulder.

PROFESSOR X

Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try to look for our missing friend. I'll contact you the moment I hear something.

Professor X turns and exits the room. Cyclops finishes his coffee and puts the cup on the table. He looks at Storm with a moment sympathy.

CYCLOPS

I'll be in my Office. (Turns and exits the room.)

Storm watches Cyclops leave, wondering how he truly feels about what has happened. She folds her arms, looking perplexed.

INT. X-MEN BASE – MAIN CORRIDOR – MORNING

Professor X moves down the end of the Corridor to the circular door. The door, like the walls, is steel grey. The circular door is split down the middle. A large 'X' criss-crosses it, and in its center is a small optical scanner. He stops before the door and presses some buttons on the console on his hover chair. The optical scanner activates. A thin blue beam from the scanner runs along the length and width of Professor X's right eye. Once the scan has completed, the large locking mechanism on the door rotates to the unlock position. There is a loud 'clang' as the lock releases. The doors slide open, revealing a massive metallic room inside.

CEREBRO

Welcome, Professor.

Professor X moves into the room. As soon as he enters, the doors close behind him.

INT. X-MEN BASE – CEREBRO – MORNING

The room is at least three storeys in height, and spherical in design. There is no flat floor or ceiling to be found, save for the platform, located halfway up the diameter of the sphere, extending from the door to the center of the sphere. The walls are lined everywhere with large rectangular metal sheets. Stage lights line the thick bumpers of the platform leading to the console at the center of the room. A large lighting apparatus, descending from the ceiling, illuminates the room.

Professor X moves to the central console. The console is crescent-shaped, with a large helmet sitting on top. There are two keyboard interfaces, two monitors, and a handprint identification scanner. The helmet covers every part of the head except the eyes, nose, mouth, and chin, and is attached to the console through three large metal cables.

Professor X picks up the helmet and puts it on. He then puts his right hand on the handprint scanner. A blue light goes down the scanner and then back up. Once the scan is complete, the rest of the console is activated. He enters commands into the central console, and small lights on the cables connecting to the helmet activate. Professor X closes his eyes and concentrates.

There is a flash of light, and the room around Professor X disappears. A three-dimensional image of the Earth appears inside Professor X's mind. The planet itself is black, although the perimeters of all land masses are outlined in white. A white wave moves across the spherical image, and hundreds of millions of white dots appear, representing the population of normal humans. The white wave makes a second pass. This time, millions of red dots appear, representing the mutant population.

Professor X concentrates gently, trying to search for Morph's mental signature, but it cannot be found anywhere. The world image spins around several times, and he focuses on each continent for a few moments before moving on. Each continent is scanned, and still no sign of Morph. The image of the planet then turns to display North America, zooms in to focus on the north-eastern part of the US, then zooms in again to show New York, where dozens of mutants are present. The image pans down to New Jersey and zooms in again to show the military base. There are dozens of white silhouettes representing the soldiers. Some of them are marching, some are standing guard, but most are casually manning their stations. There is no sign of Morph.

PROFESSOR X

Cerebro, has there been any trace of Morph's signature since his disappearance?

CEREBRO

Negative. Subject Morph has not been detected. His last known location was New York Grand Central Station.

PROFESSOR X

Possible explanations.

CEREBRO

There are four possible explanations: he is being shielded from detection through artificial technology or enhanced mutant ability, he has been transported to a location beyond present detection, he is incapacitated and unconscious, he is dead.

PROFESSOR X

(Huffs in disappointment.) Thank you, Cerebro. Keep a continuous scan worldwide for his signature. Signal me as soon as you sense anything.

CEREBRO

Acknowledged, Professor.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - STAFF ROOM – MORNING BREAK

The Staff Room is large and spacious. There is a small kitchen in the corner, with various tea kettles lined up along the counter. The high ceiling has several light fixtures dangling from it, in classic Victorian style. There are large couches lining the walls, bracketed by small tables decorated with plants. Several coffee tables fit neatly in the middle of the Room.

It is morning break, and Polaris, Angel, Emma, and Jean walk in. Everyone is silent and despondent. Angel and Polaris slump down on the near couch. Emma fills up one of the kettles with water and turns it on. Jean sits down quietly on the couch opposite Angel and Polaris. There is an awkward silence for a few moments. Finally, Jean speaks up.

JEAN

How were your classes this morning?

Angel shrugs. Polaris does not respond at all. She simply stares blankly.

EMMA

(Looks around and, seeing no one else answering, replies.) They were fine. My students were a little absent-minded, but we managed to complete the lesson today.

Jean looks around at the other teachers. The sadness and fear in the Room are palpable.

ANGEL

Has there been any word on Kevin or Jubilee?

EMMA

(Finishes fixing her tea and sits down at the couch Jean is sitting on.) The Professor has Jubilee in his sights, or thoughts rather. She is safe for the time being. If that changes, he'll alert us. He still has no word on Kevin.

POLARIS

I hope he's okay, wherever he is! And why can't the Professor track him down? Professor X has the most powerful mind on the planet! If he can't find him…

ANGEL

(Puts his arm around Polaris and pulls her close to him.) Hey, calm down. The Professor WILL find him. It's just a matter of time.

EMMA

(Looks down at the floor, a tear in her eye.) Alright, I am…I am going to get my class started again.

Emma quickly stands up and leaves the Room. Jean watches her leave.

POLARIS

(Sniffing.) Yeah, I should…get going, too.

Slowly, with Angel's help, Polaris stands up. Angel and Polaris leave the Room together. Jean watches Angel and Polaris leave, pondering.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - CYCLOPS' OFFICE - MORNING

The main deck is aesthetically simple: metal countertop with black support which extends around the entire base. There are matching file cabinets behind and to the left and right of the desk. Between them is a large window, through which sunlight is pouring. Beside the door leading in is a large potted plant. Sitting on the side portion of the table is a large desktop computer.

Cyclops is reading through several papers on his desk when there is a knock at the door. Without looking up, he responds.

CYCLOPS

Yeah.

The door opens, and Jean walks in. She smiles politely. Cyclops looks up, sees Jean, and cracks a basic smile. He puts his head back down and focuses on his work.

CYCLOPS

Jean, you know you don't have to knock.

JEAN

I know, but I figured you were busy, and wasn't sure if you want to be disturbed.

Cyclops looks up again at Jean. He puts his papers down and stands up.

CYCLOPS

When it comes to you, I ALWAYS want to be disturbed!

Cyclops smiles, walks around the desk, and hugs Jean for several moments.

CYCLOPS

What's up?

JEAN

Not much. The kids are quiet today. They're worried about Jubilee. They think she's been kicked out of the school or something like that. They're also worried about Kevin.

Cyclops releases Jean and walks to the window.

CYCLOPS

We all are. But we're doing everything we can to find him. In the meantime, we just have to sit tight.

JEAN

I know. (Turns and closes the door, then turns back to Cyclops.)

JEAN

How are you doing? Are you alright?

CYCLOPS

(Stares blankly out the window and crosses his arms.) I'm fine. Just catching up on some paperwork.

JEAN

Really? Remember who you're talking to, Scott. Even if I didn't have telepathic abilities, I know you well enough.

CYCLOPS

Can we just drop this, please? I'll be alright!

JEAN

What's your problem? (Huffs.) Why won't you talk to me, Scott?

CYCLOPS

(Spins around to face Jean.) BECAUSE I CAN'T!

Jean jumps back, startled. Cyclops drops his head and huffs in frustration. Slowly, he raises it again to look at Jean.

CYCLOPS

(Pauses for a moment, collecting his thoughts.) I can't be emotional and open about my feelings right now, not to you, not to Ororo, not to anybody! (Walks to the side of the desk.) So far, we've been on TWO reconnaissance missions. The first time out, Lorna got shot; the second time, Kevin disappears!

CYCLOPS

Not exactly a stellar track record so far! (Walks closer to Jean.) Look at the team right now. Their courage is hanging by a thread. They're terrified. They're terrified that, on our next outing, they're going to die. (Turns and begins pacing.) Ororo's a mess right now. She thinks it's HER fault we lost Kevin, and that SHE was responsible for losing Jubilee as well. The rest of the team's no better. (Stops pacing, and turns towards Jean.) Right now, someone has to be the rock for the team. Someone needs to be that calm, rational figure, who tells everyone it's going to be alright, and that everything will work out. Someone's got to remind the team that we're strong and that we'll get through this, and as team leader it becomes my responsibility. (Pauses, turning away for a moment to reclaim his emotions.) Right now, I have to be strong, and cold, and be the rock.

JEAN

You don't have to do it alone!

Cyclops turns around to face Jean again.

CYCLOPS

If I don't, if I'm not strong, as leader of the X-Men, who will be?

INT. ROCHESTER - TRAIN STATION - MORNING

Unlike the night before, the Station platform is filled with people, some arriving and some departing.

Jubilee walks along the platform, with several people walking to and fro on their way to their destinations. She has been up for hours. Nobody of any consequence knows that she had slept there the entire night. She paces up and down the platform, checking the clock every twenty seconds. It reads 11 o'clock. Jubilee suddenly gets excited. She pulls a yellow paper from her pocket as she jogs to the nearest payphone. Hurriedly, she pushes in a quarter and starts dialling. The phone rings once, then twice. Jubilee, growing rapidly impatient, starts bouncing on her feet. Finally, after three rings, JASON picks up.

JASON PRIME (ON THE PHONE)

Hello?

Jubilee bounces in anticipation, but quickly calms herself down. It's important to stay frosty, of course.

JUBILEE

Hey, Jason? Wow it's so great to hear from you! Um, I don't know if you, um, remember me. It's Jubilee! Remember, we, um, we went out a few weeks ago?

JASON PRIME (ON THE PHONE)

Hey! Jubilee! You kidding me? Of course I remember you! How you doing?

JUBILEE

(Smiles wide and bounces with excitement.) Oh hey yeah I'm alright! Just been running around, getting myself into trouble. You know, same ol' same ol'. (Laughs awkwardly, slightly embarrassed.) How 'bout you? What you been up to?

JASON PRIME (ON THE PHONE)

Oh yeah, not too much. Just school and stuff. Been hanging out with friends a lot, the usual shenanigans.

JUBILEE

(Giggles.) Yeah, shenanigans are awesome!

JASON PRIME (ON THE PHONE)

Hey where'd you go? I tried calling you the other day, and got nothing. Your parents said you'd gone off to a school or something. What's going on?

JUBILEE

(Laughs, embarrassed, again.) Yeah, about that. I've had a pretty messed up couple of days! You have NO idea! (Huffs.) Hey you wanna grab a coffee or something? I'll tell you all about what I've been up to! You'll laugh your ass off!

JASON PRIME (ON THE PHONE)

Um yeah I'm free. You remember where I live?

JUBILEE

Yeah, I remember how to get to your place. Want me to come there?

JASON PRIME (ON THE PHONE)

Yeah, pop by my house. We'll go grab a coffee.

JUBILEE

(Giggles, but tries to stifle it.) Ok sounds great! I'll see you soon! Bye! (Hangs up.)

Jubilee, now giddy beyond imagination, bounces up and down and claps her hands. Quickly, she runs to a nearby window and fixes herself up as best she can. She adjusts her shirt and tries to tease her hair up a bit. She adjusts her bra, pushing her breasts up as much as she can. She then practises her best 'sexy' pose and look.

JUBILEE

(In her sexiest voice.) Hi Jason. (Stops, adjusts herself, and looks back in the reflection.) Hi, Jason.

Jubilee then stops and slowly turns her head to look beside her. To her right, an old man looks on and smiles. Jubilee looks at the man, creeped out by his staring, but then turns back to the mirror. She smiles at herself, turns, and runs off towards the platform exit, pushing past passengers.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - MAIN HALLWAY – MORNING

Cyclops walks down the hall, with Professor X moving beside him. The old man walks by, and both Cyclops and Professor X nod a salutation to him.

PROFESSOR X

I have Cerebro running continuous scans for Kevin's signature. As soon as he's detected, Cerebro will contact me.

CYCLOPS

It's been days since we heard from him, Professor. The team's getting restless and, frankly, so am I. I wish there was something more we could do to help.

PROFESSOR X

I know, Scott, I know. We all feel helpless right now. But rest assured, when we do find Kevin, I'll send you at once to get him and bring him home-

The doorbell rings. Cyclops looks at Professor X, confused. Professor X, confused and surprised, shakes his head. Professor X stares at the door and concentrates for a moment, then smiles.

PROFESSOR X

Open it, Scott. It's an old friend.

Cyclops, still confused, walks to the front door and opens it up. Standing at the door are DAVIS and GILL, each holding up their badges.

DAVIS

Good morning, sir. Sorry for bothering you this early in the morning.

Cyclops looks at both Davis and Gill, not particularly impressed with either.

DAVIS

I'm looking for Doctor Charles Xavier. Is he around?

PROFESSOR X

(Moves to the door beside Cyclops.) Bill! What an unexpected pleasure! Please, come in!

Cyclops steps out of the way and Davis and Gill enter. Gill stares at Cyclops' glasses as he passes.

GILL

Nice shades.

CYCLOPS

Thanks.

GILL

Can I take a look?

CYCLOPS

(Folds his arms.) No.

DAVIS

Professor Charles Xavier, this is Constable Ed Gill. I'm here to ask you some questions. Do you have a few minutes?

PROFESSOR X

Of course. Come in.

Professor X turns and heads to his Office. Davis, Gill, and Cyclops follow. Gill unabashedly continues to stare at Cyclops' glasses. Cyclops notices and glances slightly at Gill, but otherwise ignores him.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – MORNING

Professor X moves behind his desk.

PROFESSOR X

How may I be of service?

Davis and Gill walk up to the desk, while Cyclops closes the door.

DAVIS

Professor, a few days ago there was an attack on a military facility in northern New Jersey. We have reason to believe that the attack was orchestrated by a group mutants, and seeing as how you seem to be the token representative mutant for pretty much the entire United States, I figured I'd start by asking you.

CYCLOPS

(Defensive, stepping towards Davis.) Are you accusing Professor Xavier of being involved?

GILL

Settle down, kid.

CYCLOPS

(Insulted.) Kid-

DAVIS

(Looks at Cyclops.) I'm not accusing anybody of anything. I just want to know if he's heard anything about it. Professor Xavier has been the loudest voice for equal rights for mutants for as long as I can remember. If there's anyone who would know about mutant activity around here, good or bad, I figure it would be him.

PROFESSOR X

True, but you know how this works, Bill. A store is attacked, a person is assaulted in a dark alley, and rather than launching a proper investigation into the matter, the victim simply blames mutants. We become the convenient scapegoat for every attack for which there isn't an immediate answer. What makes you think mutants were involved?

DAVIS

The operator of the facility says it was without a doubt a mutant attack, and that he has proof.

CYCLOPS

I wasn't aware the government had a military base in New Jersey.

DAVIS

(Turns to look at Cyclops.) Neither did we. (Turns back to Professor X.) But rest assured, it's there.

PROFESSOR X

You don't sound convinced of this 'evidence', Bill.

DAVIS

Not remotely. We got word of the attack the night it happened, but they wouldn't let us in to investigate.

GILL

We met with the man in charge, some guy named Henry Gyrich. Made it clear he wanted us to keep off the grass.

PROFESSOR X

Did you say the person in charge is Henry Gyrich?

GILL

Yeah, you know him?

PROFESSOR X

Only by reputation. Henry Gyrich's worked for the government for decades now, always involved in the Department for Mutant Activity.

GILL

The Department for Mutant Activity? There's no such thing, at least none I've ever heard of!

PROFESSOR X

Rest assured, the DMA definitely exists. It's been in operation since before World War Two. It's responsible for any and all mutant activity within the country.

CYCLOPS

The government doesn't really like broadcasting the fact that there's a department devoted to tracking and monitoring a segment of the population. People tend to have problems with that, especially the people in that segment.

GILL

Big Brother's always watching eh!

PROFESSOR X

Mister Gyrich was originally a strong supporter for mutant integration into normal society. He was a major proponent and architect for the Avengers Initiative, but after a falling out with the Avengers, Gyrich remained with the DMA, but was transferred to other projects. Bill, what's the purpose of this base?

DAVIS

(Shrugs.) No idea. Gyrich's got high clearance, enough apparently that we can't get on the premises, even with a search warrant from the DA!

CYCLOPS

Hold on; let me get this straight: your only basis for believing that it was a mutant attack is that Gyrich told you it was?

GILL

Hey buddy, you wanna relax? You know, you're awfully defensive! Anything on your mind you'd care to share?

DAVIS

(Turns to Gill.) Ed, it's alright. (Turns back to Professor X.) Professor, Gyrich gave us a blood sample from one of the attackers. My lab's run it through our local records and CODIS, but it turned up nothing. Means whoever it belongs to is either new in town or otherwise clean. We did check for mutation, and it was present. It's definitely mutant DNA.

PROFESSOR X

Would you happen to have a copy of your results with you? I could try running it through my systems. Maybe something will turn up.

DAVIS

I'll see what I can do. For obvious reasons, we don't give out evidence to civilians, no matter how trusted they are. But I'll try to twist some arms for you. No promises though.

GILL

You have any idea why mutants would want to break into the compound?

PROFESSOR X

I think the more important issue pertains to the purpose of the base in the first place. If Gyrich is in charge, the base is undoubtedly an installation for mutant monitoring.

DAVIS

You're certain of this?

PROFESSOR X

Without a doubt. Gyrich's first love has always been the study of mutants. I can't imagine him in any other field.

DAVIS

Alright. We'll call if we learn anything new. You do the same.

Professor X smiles and moves around the desk. He moves towards Davis and shakes his hand.

PROFESSOR X

I always do. Take care, Bill. Drop in anytime.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - MAIN HALLWAY – MORNING

The four men exit the room and head back to the front door. Cyclops opens the door, and Davis and Gill step out and get into their car. They watch as Davis' car backs out of its parking spot, turns, and pulls away.

CYCLOPS

(Folds his arms.) This guy an old friend of yours?

PROFESSOR X

Yes, a friend for nearly twenty years. When I met him, he was a junior officer, working a crime scene. I happened to be at a restaurant down the street. Most of the other officers there automatically assumed that a mutant had committed the crime, but Bill wouldn't buy into their prejudice so easily. He was committed to proving that it wasn't a mutant. I've followed his career ever since, and he's never wavered on the notion that mutants, like humans, deserve to be viewed as innocent until proven guilty. Over the years, we've developed a mutually beneficial relationship.

CYCLOPS

So, in other words, he's your mole in the police department. (Grins slightly.)

PROFESSOR X

(Smiles.) Let's just say that he's a valuable contact when I need information I can't get through normal channels, and I'm his for the same reason.

CYCLOPS

Why didn't you tell him about the base? If he's as good a guy as you say, he might understand.

PROFESSOR X

You forget, Scott: he's an officer first and foremost, and what we did was still a serious crime under federal law, regardless of the moral implications. If we told him, we'd be putting him in a difficult position: either to apprehend us for federal espionage, or to take a stand against an unjust federal policy. Neither option is favourable. But he did tell me two things I needed to know.

INT. DAVIS' CAR – MORNING

GILL

What?

DAVIS

First, that the Professor knows more than he's letting on. He's got the technology to determine who's a mutant and who's not. That isn't technology you can pick up just anywhere. If he's got access to that level of research capability, who knows what else he's got. Second, he knows who broke into the base.

GILL

I thought he was your friend. You think he'd lie to your face like that?

DAVIS

He is my friend, but I know he's lying to me. He's a telepath, possibly the most powerful one in the world. He's in touch with every mutant on the planet, whether they know it or not.

GILL

You saying he controls them?

DAVIS

No, nothing like that. I only mean he can sense the thoughts of every mutant around him.

GILL

Must not be that good a friend if he can lie to your face like that.

DAVIS

No, it's not that. He's withholding information to avoid putting me in an awkward position. He doesn't want put us in the position of arresting someone close to him, or us. Besides, he knows there's more to that base than we know about, and he wants us to find out what it is.

GILL

What do you think it could be?

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - MAIN HALLWAY – MORNING

PROFESSOR X

First, that the government is involved with the creation and operation of that base. You heard Bill. He said Gyrich had federal protection, enough that a New York district attorney's search warrant was insufficient to get him access.

CYCLOPS

You think the government's moving in on us?

PROFESSOR X

(Shakes his head, perplexed.) That's uncertain. It is definitely a local observation post for tracking mutant activity in the tri-state area; whether it's anything more, I can't say. But, as long as Mister Gyrich is in charge, I can safely say the presence of the base is not for our benefit. After his fallout with the Avengers, Gyrich's views on mutants were turned around. He became spiteful. In his eyes, mutants were undisciplined and untrainable. They couldn't be properly integrated into normal society; instead, they needed to be contained, closely monitored, and prevented from any possibility of becoming a threat to everyone else. If he has access to a base and a small army, who knows what his objectives are.

INT. DAVIS' CAR – MORNING

DAVIS

It's not in our files. (Stares blankly ahead, concentrating on remembering.)

GILL

(Looks at Davis, confused.) What?

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – GYRICH'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

OSS (EYE-LEVEL) OF GYRICH, FROM DAVIS.

GYRICH

Well, that information is classified, but I can say we're under special order directly from the Pentagon. Essentially, this is an R and D facility. Our primary objective is to collect, record, and analyze data.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. DAVIS' CAR – MORNING

DAVIS

Gyrich said the purpose of the base was to collect, record, and analyze data.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – GYRICH'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

GYRICH

Smiles.) No, it wouldn't. Fortunately, the stupid muties gave us something more. We picked up a blood sample, just outside the computer lab. We've already run it past the samples we have on record and it didn't match any of them.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. DAVIS' CAR – MORNING

DAVIS

He said that he ran the blood sample he found at the base past his records, and it didn't match.

GILL

He probably just meant the blood samples he's got of his staff.

DAVIS

No, there was more to it than that. He suspected from the beginning that mutants were behind the attack. It was as if he was…expecting them, as though he knew they'd attack the base sooner or later.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – GYRICH'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Davis looks on, confused and disturbed.

GYRICH

And so we positively identified it as a mutant. Actually, maybe you can help us out. Whoever this is, he's not in our files. Maybe you'd know who it is. Maybe this mutant's on local police records. No doubt he's got a criminal record somewhere, although I can't imagine why he hasn't ended up on my RADAR yet.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

INT. DAVIS' CAR – MORNING

DAVIS

He said he's got technology that can tell whether someone's a mutant. What would a military base need that kind of technology for, unless it was for canvassing for mutants?

GILL

So, you're thinking this is a part of that Department for Mutant Activity the Professor mentioned?

DAVIS

I'm thinking that the primary purpose – if not the ONLY purpose - of that base is to start identifying and recording mutant activity in the area. No wonder Gyrich automatically assumed that mutants were involved. He knew that, eventually, someone was going to pick up on the base, that mutants would figure out what he was up to sooner or later, and would crash the party.

GILL

Alright, so if he's collecting data on mutants, what's he planning on doing with it?

DAVIS

(Shakes head.) I don't know, but we need to find out. There's more going on here than we know. I think we're looking at the first stages of something bigger.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - MAIN HALLWAY – MORNING

CYCLOPS

(Jaw drops.) They're setting us up. (Looks down at Professor X.) They're setting us up, Professor. The government's building recon and local-strike bases here; it's possible they're doing it elsewhere in the US. These bases are to identify and record data on mutants. But they clearly don't want us knowing they're doing it. Professor, they're gathering intel on all the mutants in the US, so they'll know how to come after us!

PROFESSOR X

If you're right, then this could be the first step towards something else. It's possible that there's a plan in place. (Stares off, considering this possibility.) This could be the reconnaissance stage for an attack, to locate all the mutants for collection.

At that moment, a buzzer on Professor X's chair goes off.

PROFESSOR X

Cerebro's detected something.

Without another word, Professor X turns and heads inside. Cyclops turns and follows, excited.

CYCLOPS

Kevin?

PROFESSOR X

No, something else. There's something on the news.

Professor X and Cyclops go back into his Office.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – MORNING

Professor X goes behind his desk. He pushes some buttons on the console on his hover chair, and the projector puts a display on the wall.

NEWS ANCHOR

This news just breaking: in a stunning, near landslide vote, Congress approved the passing of Bill 781: the Mutant Registration Act.

Cyclops looks at Professor X, noticeably worried.

NEWS ANCHOR

All that's required now for the Bill to be made into law is passage through the Senate.

Professor X looks back at Cyclops, equally worried, but then looks back at the projection.

NEWS ANCHOR

Under the new legislation, all mutants living in the United States will be required to fully register with their local government authority. This includes their complete contact information, including all places of residence, any affiliations they have with any mutant organizations, and a complete list of their superhuman powers and abilities, if any. We take you live, now, to Senator Robert Kelly, the primary advocate for Bill 781, who is credited with ensuring its passage into law.

INT. KELLY'S PRESSROOM – NOON

The Room is simple enough, similar to a high school gymnasium. The walls are bone white, with matching tile flooring and basic lighting on the ceiling. The wall towards which the television cameras face has a blue curtain for a backdrop, and a small podium. The room is filled with basic metal chairs, assembled in rows and filled with chatty, excited reporters and photographers. As KELLY approaches the podium, the noise in the room doubles: reporters yelling questions and barking orders at their cameramen, while the sounds and bursts of light from their camera flashes are dizzying.

Kelly steps up to the podium and waves his hands, asking for the crowd to settle down. Slowly, the dozens of reporters, cameramen and photographers settle into their seats.

KELLY

Ladies and gentlemen, this is a day that will be long remembered in history. It's the day we, the American people, finally stood up and said "we will no longer be victims to the mutant scourge. We will no longer be held as hostages in our own homes." There are over one point four million violent crimes committed in the United States every year, and of that nearly nine hundred thousand are committed by mutants. It's no surprise that over seventy percent of prison inmates are mutants or are genetically related to mutants. And eight of the ten people on the US top-ten terrorist list are mutants. We've been tolerant and forgiving for far too long. It's clear that these mutants only want to hurt us, hurt our children, hurt America. Now, thanks to the Mutant Registration Act, we'll know where mutants are, what they're up to, and, most importantly, what they can do.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – MORNING

Professor X and Cyclops look on in horror, mouths wide.

CYCLOPS

My God…

PROFESSOR X

(Voice cracking in despair.) Scott, assemble the X-Men.

EXT. JASON PRIME'S HOUSE – AFTERNOON

The house is a typical suburban residence for a middle-class family. There is a one-car garage, an average-sized front lawn with a cement tile walkway leading up to the front porch.

Nervously, Jubilee stands at the bottom of the porch, ringing her hands and biting her lip. She has no idea how she is going to explain what has happened to her over the last few days. Cautiously, she walks up the steps and to the door. She raises her hand to push the doorbell button, but hesitates. Eventually, her excitement overcomes her worry and she giggles in excitement, bounces, and pushes the button. She bounces on the balls of her feet for a few moments, until the door opens. Jason opens the door and smiles when he sees her.

JASON PRIME

Jubilee! Hey!

JUBILEE

(Trying to contain her enthusiasm.) Hey, Jason! Oh my God! How you doing?

JASON PRIME

Hey yeah I'm alright. Come in, come in!

Jason backs away, and Jubilee, smiling from ear to ear, eagerly comes inside. She is blushing uncontrollably.

INT. JASON PRIME'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

The house is empty, aside from the two teenagers. The living room is classy, but simple. There is a forty-inch flat screen television, with an equally impressive sound system. The suede couch set is a light green, and matches the carpet. The center table is made of glossy wood and built in an antique style. Pictures on the wall are of various family members or abstract art.

Jubilee takes off her jacket and tosses it on the far love seat while Jason gets two glasses of juice. He brings them in and sets them on the table, and then both he and Jubilee sit down at opposite ends of the couch. They both try to look relaxed as they sit.

JASON PRIME

(Laughs hysterically.) So you actually SLEPT in the train station? That's crazy!

JUBILEE

Yeah, I did! Nobody noticed; I even raided the vending machine for some chips and stuff. You know, three squares a day, right?

JASON PRIME

That's crazy! (Laughs.) Why didn't you just go back to the 'rents? I'm sure they would've taken you back in!

JUBILEE

(Looks away, slightly embarrassed.) Well, I'm not so sure about that. These guys were really excited to see me leave…REALLY excited. I was a bit of a pain in the ass for them.

JASON PRIME

(Laughs loudly.) Well, from what you've told me, you must have been a pain in the ass kid! (Looks down shyly.) But, it was always the pain in the ass part about you that I kinda liked.

JUBILEE

(Smiles, blushing slightly.) Really?

JASON PRIME

(Chuckles.) Yeah. I always… (Looks down, blushing, and then back up at Jubilee.) …always thought you were really hot. I called you a couple days ago, but your parents said you were gone. Not gonna lie; I was a little upset.

JUBILEE

(Smiles playfully.) Well, I'm back now. So now you can have me all to yourself! (Slides across the couch towards Jason.)

Jubilee leans in and kisses Jason. They kiss three more times, then Jubilee backs away slightly.

JUBILEE

(Smiles friskily and looks at Jason's lips.) So, you missed me eh? Miss me even more now?

JASON PRIME

(Laughs, slightly nervous.) Yeah, I think so, yeah.

Jubilee, biting her lower lip in excited anticipation, stands up. She straddles Jason's lap, facing him, and puts her arms around him.

JUBILEE

So, um, your parents are out right now, right?

JASON PRIME

(Staring into her eyes.) Yeah. They shouldn't be back for hours.

JUBILEE

Well see, here's the thing. You see, I've had a rough couple of days: parents sending me off to a boarding school, running away, sleeping in a train station, and so on. I'm pretty, um, I guess you would say, "frustrated", with my current predicament. Besides, I haven't showered in at least a day. I think I should have one, right now. What do you think?

JASON PRIME

(Smiles, slightly less nervously.) Yeah, I think you should. Always nice to be clean, right?

JUBILEE

Exactly. So, I think I'm going to go and have that shower. (Leans in, kissing Jason once, and then resting her forehead on his.) Wanna join me?

Jason smiles.

INT. X-MEN BASE - WARD ROOM - AFTERNOON

Storm and Angel stare at one of the monitors, displaying Kelly's press conference, in dismay. Iceman leans against one of the monitors, arms folded, in disgust. Polaris stands beside him, with her hand on his shoulder, looking worried. BEAST hangs upside down from the ceiling, stroking his chin meditatively. Emma and Jean are seated at the table, arms folded, worried. After a few moments, the door opens, and Professor X and Cyclops enter.

PROFESSOR X

(Huffs, worried.) My X-Men, by now I'm certain you are all aware of what's happened. The Mutant Registration Act has successfully passed through Congress. It is now up to the Senate to decide if it will become law.

EMMA

What is the likelihood the Senate will approve it, Professor?

PROFESSOR X

Sadly, I would say it's highly likely. The process of passing a bill through the Senate has always been little more than a formality. Only on rare occasions will the Senate block a bill approved by Congress, and I can't think of another instance in history where a bill supported THIS heavily by Congress was ever blocked. I anticipate it will be made into law by the end of the week.

JEAN

How can they do that, though? (Looks around at everyone else.) Passing a law like this is a violation of our constitutional rights! (Turns to Professor X.) Professor, there must be something we can do!

PROFESSOR X

Of course, the law can always be challenged, and indeed it almost certainly is a violation of the constitution, but until such a challenge is made, it will remain on the books. As well, it will also be upheld – and enforced - until the challenge is completed.

CYCLOPS

Essentially, once it's in place, it'll be very hard and very costly to get it out.

EMMA

(Jumps to her feet.) This is outrageous! The government has abandoned us, and left us to the whims of empty-headed bigots!

ANGEL

This is just the beginning, you know. It STARTS with the identification and registration of mutants. Once they know who we are and where we live, they'll come for us in the night. We need to be ready!

PROFESSOR X

With all hopes, Warren, it won't come to that. But just the same, we must act quickly, to stop this from escalating.

STORM

What do you suggest we do, Professor?

PROFESSOR X

'We' do nothing. I'm going to leave for Washington immediately. Hank, you will accompany me. I'm going to try and appeal to the Senate to stop this bill from being passed, or at least delay it as long as possible. I've already spoken to my contacts in Washington, and they've given me an audience. In the meantime, Scott will be in overall command. Emma, use Cerebro to keep track of Jubilee. If you sense she's in trouble, move immediately to collect her.

EMMA

What about Kevin? I can use Cerebro to try and find him, but you are far more skilled at using it than I am.

PROFESSOR X

Unfortunately, Kevin will have to wait. Believe me, I don't like leaving the search, but there's much more at stake now. Warren, you believe that this is the first volley in what could be an all-out assault against mutants living in the United States. Perhaps it is, perhaps not. Nevertheless, if level-headed people like us, who are committed to the peaceful coexistence of mutants and humans, can conceive of this possibility, then other mutants will come to that conclusion as well, mutants who are not so concerned with peaceful coexistence. If this law passes, then the government will begin forcing mutants to expose themselves. Most mutants will comply, if for no other reason than simply to comply with the law and not draw attention to themselves. Some will register begrudgingly. A few will resist, forcing the government to make a decision: to use force to get mutants to register or to back down. (He pauses, worried, looking out to the others.) We could be looking at the precipitation to a full-scale civil war between mutants and humans. I have to do everything I can to prevent that from happening.

Awkward silence. Storm, Jean, Emma, Polaris, and Professor X look nervous and worried. Cyclops and Beast look frustrated. Iceman and Angel look angry and resentful.

BEAST

I shall contact my allies in Congress. Perhaps they may be able to assist us. Surely, the scientific community will not endorse such a prejudicial piece of legislation.

PROFESSOR X

I will seek out my allies as well, but we must leave at once. The longer we delay, the closer they get to passing that bill. Let's go.

EXT. ALCATRAZ MUTANT PENITENTIARY – AFTERNOON

The infamous Alcatraz prison was closed decades before, but was reopened ten years ago and upgraded to be the largest mutant prison in the US. There are now twice as many guards, as well as patrol boats on all sides, including the USS O'Kane, an Arleigh Burke-class destroyer. It is a sunny day, with a cool, brisk breeze traveling across the San Francisco Bay area.

INT. USS O'KANE – MAIN BRIDGE – AFTERNOON

The bridge is a relatively small room, able to hold no more than a dozen people. There are various panels with buttons and dials on the central console, along with a steering wheel in the center. Along the back are an electronic whiteboard, a large television monitor, and various communication stations. The captain, first officer, helmsman, and three other officers occupy the bridge. The captain, standing to the left of the helmsman, casually stares out the window, while the first officer is writing on a clipboard. The other officers are busy manning the various stations at the back.

EXT. ALCATRAZ MUTANT PENITENTIARY – AFTERNOON

The O'Kane, cruising at a relatively slow speed in the middle of the bay, slams to an immediate stop, as if it crashed into a solid wall. Officers walking along are thrown to the deck; a few are thrown overboard, screaming. The water displaced by the O'Kane crashes into its stern, jarring the ship.

INT. USS O'KANE – MAIN BRIDGE – AFTERNOON

Everyone on the bridge is thrown forward, most hitting their heads and falling to the floor.

EXT. USS O'KANE - AFTERNOON

Slowly, the ship shudders and begins rising up out of the water. As the dripping ship exits the ocean, the water it displaces swoops in beneath it, creating crests which almost touch the bottom of the hull. After several seconds, the entire ship is out of the water, hovering and dripping. People on the decks scream in panic.

EXT. ALCATRAZ MUTANT PENITENTIARY – AFTERNOON

One of the guards looks out to the ocean, sees the USS O'Kane hovering in mid-air, and stops dead in his tracks. Staring in awe, he taps the guard beside him, who stops, turns, looks, and gasps. By now, all the guards patrolling the exterior have taken notice. They stand, frozen, staring at the spectacle before them. The ship, still hovering in mid-air, turns, and points straight at Alcatraz. Once it is aligned with the prison, the USS O'Kane begins to move forward. The guards, now even more panicked, begin to flee for their lives.

INT. ALCATRAZ MUTANT PENITENTIARY – CELL BLOCK 2A - AFTERNOON

The cell block is typical of any prison, at least on the surface. The floors are hard, grey cement; the railings are dark, black steel. The cells are lined along the walls, across multiple floors. Several guards march along the walkways, armed with shotguns, mace, and other civilian infantry combat gear.

One of the guards inside runs up to another and frantically tells him something (inaudible). He starts running for the door, with the guard he just spoke to in close pursuit. Soon all the guards start running as word spreads.

INT. ALCATRAZ MUTANT PENITENTIARY – CELL BLOCK 2A – CELL 36 - AFTERNOON

Cell 36 in Block 2A is basic and typical of all the other cells: there is a basic toilet in the corner, chipped and beaten. The bed mattress is deflated and pathetic, with an unsightly wool comforter covering it. The walls are equally chipped, with various scribblings from past inmates. The bars are also worn, but intact. On the brick wall is a one-foot-by-one-foot window, covered in bars and high enough to make difficult work for anyone but the tallest of inmates who are trying to escape.

MYSTIQUE sits on the bed, eyes closed, cross-legged, hands on her knees, meditating. She is wearing an orange prison jump suit and a collar around her neck. The collar is thick, made of metal, and yellow, except for a bright red light that is on. Her skin is light blue and her crimson red hair is in a short ponytail. As guards run past, Mystique, now distracted, opens her eyes. Her eyes, yellow and without pupils, blink twice. Slowly, she looks around. Curious, she gets off her bed and walks slowly to her cell door. She looks down the corridor, but only sees guards fleeing. Despite the apparent panic they are in, she remains calm, even amused. She figures the guards are cowards, and will run at the first sign of any kind of trouble. Probably a cat hissing on the lawn or something like that, she muses to herself. Her curiosity grows, so she turns and, standing on the railing of her bed, looks out her window. There, she sees the USS O'Kane soaring towards the prison and smiles.

MYSTIQUE

It's about time.

EXT. ALCATRAZ MUTANT PENITENTIARY – AFTERNOON

The shadow of the USS O'Kane, its propellers still spinning, slowly creeps over and covers the southern section of Alcatraz.

Once the entirety of the USS O'Kane is above the island, whatever force lifting and holding it in place suddenly releases it, and it falls. As the ship slams into the ground with a terrible thud, the hull cracks in several places. The sounds of the impact are deafening: metal twisting and ripping, concrete and earth smashing and splintering, screams, alert sirens, and rumbling.

One large crack runs up the side of the hull, snapping the boat in half. There are several small explosions within. Screams and cries for help are almost as loud as the sounds of metal twisting and snapping. One of the armaments rooms near the rear of the USS O'Kane ignites. The explosion bursts through the rear decks, sending debris and shrapnel flying in all directions, some as high as two hundred feet. Chucks of metal, some nearly five feet in length and width, crash into Alcatraz's southern walls, smashing through them and killing both guards and inmates on the other side.

INT. ALCATRAZ MUTANT PENITENTIARY – CELL BLOCK 2A – CELL 36 - AFTERNOON

The entire cell shakes violently, knocking Mystique off the bed rail and hard onto the floor. The sounds of various walls collapsing, metal being twisted and snapped, and screams from guards and other inmates are deafening. Mystique quickly gets up, excited, and sticks her hand out the window, waving it frantically. Seconds later, the bars on her window begin to vibrate. She quickly withdraws her hand and backs away from the wall. There is a thunderous sound of metal and concrete being snapped and torn and the entire wall is torn away. Slowly, as the dust settles, Mystique steps to the edge and looks out.

Below her is the rubble from where the first floor walls were torn away, along with the lush, green grassy exterior. The sounds of screams from the USS O'Kane, somewhat blocked before by the concrete wall, are much louder now. Dozens of inmates run from their cells into the free area, jumping up and down and cheering in excitement at their newfound freedom. One, wearing a matching orange suit and yellow collar, stops, turns, and looks up.

AVALANCHE

Mystique? You there? Let's go!

MYSTIQUE

Wait there! We're being rescued!

AVALANCE

(Turns and looks around.) Rescued? By who?

MYSTIQUE

(Smiles mischievously.) Who do you think?

INT. KELLY'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

Kelly, bouncing in his steps, enters his office and closes the door. He sits down at his desk and opens a drawer on the right side. He pulls out an address book and flips through the pages, stopping on the page marked 'G', and looks at the phone number listed for 'Gyrich, Henry: 973-555-7619.' He dials the number and then picks up his phone. After a few moments GYRICH picks up.

KELLY

Ah, Mister Gyrich! How are you doing today?

GYRICH (ON THE PHONE)

Senator Kelly, a pleasure to hear from you. I've been watching the news. You've had a very productive day! Congratulations!

KELLY

Yes indeed sir, thank you! It's been a most productive day! Now that the MRA has gone through, the door is open to really begin clamping down on this mutant menace. We're not giving them a choice: comply with the laws and register willingly, or else.

GYRICH (ON THE PHONE)

A fair and just choice, Senator. Now, I assume you've given some thought on the sentinel project?

KELLY

Yes, I have. I've given it quite a lot of thought, actually. I've been looking over your production requirements. Do you have a facility in mind for mass construction?

GYRICH (ON THE PHONE)

We've already got a factory location secured. Once the production plan is given the green light, we'll begin full production. You can have your first sentinels by the end of the month.

KELLY

Well now, that is impressive. So, my next concern is about the programming behind these sentinels. I had some of my guys looking at the programming outline you provided here. Essentially, it looks like these robots would be sentient, to some extent.

GYRICH (ON THE PHONE)

Only on a most basic level. Their intellectual level allows them to analyze their target and determine the most efficient means of dealing with it, based on our commands and taking into account its own parameters and weaknesses. But it will still be absolutely obedient. No Rise of the Machines here!

KELLY

Good, good. Well now what about cost? You're certain you can cover the operational costs for the first…

Kelly pulls the file Gyrich provided him from the top of the pile on his desk. He opens it, thumbs through the pages until he finds the budget sheet, and reads off of it.

KELLY

…The first six months?

GYRICH (ON THE PHONE)

Absolutely. My investor has assured me he will fully cover the start-up costs for the sentinel project. Once the United States government has seen them in action and is satisfied with their performance, then the funding issue can be put back on the table for negotiation.

KELLY

Very good, Mister Gyrich. Well, I've given it a lot of thought, and I can't think of a better way to round up belligerent mutants, of which I'm certain there will be no shortage. Local police forces and even the army have had a hell of a time trying to reign in mutants like this Magneto. We'd appreciate something a little more…efficient and cost-effective.

GYRICH (ON THE PHONE)

And my sentinels are just the answer, Senator. The effectiveness of the sentinel project will offset any operational costs. I give you my word on that!

KELLY

Alright, alright, Mister Gyrich! You got a sale. Now, I don't know how the American people will react to these things, so we're going to start them out on a small scale. I only want a handful of them constructed, and they're not to be launched until I give the word. We'll start them on a trial run, see how they do, and then decide to go from there, alright?

GYRICH (ON THE PHONE)

Of course! We'll only build a dozen or so, but I'm sure you'll be so pleased with their results that you'll want hundreds more built! Just give the word, Senator.

KELLY

Henry Gyrich, the word is given. Sentinel production approved.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – GYRICH'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

GYRICH

(Smiles.) Thank you, Senator. You've just made the decision to keep the American people safe from those mutant scabs. I'll keep you posted on our progress.

KELLY (ON THE PHONE)

See that you do, Mr. Gyrich. Take care. (Hangs up.)

Gyrich puts down the phone and smiles. He stands up, fixes his suit, exits his office, and steps outside.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – AFTERNOON

Outside Gyrich's Office is a jeep and a driver waiting for him. The driver nods politely and respectfully, opening the door for Gyrich. Without a word, Gyrich hops into the jeep. The driver closes Gyrich's door, runs around to the driver side of the jeep, and hops in. The jeep quickly speeds off down the road. As it drives, Gyrich looks out the side, observing troops patrolling about and conducting their duties. The jeep eventually comes to a stop outside another building in the compound. Gyrich immediately hops out, fixes his suit, and calmly walks inside.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MUTANT CONTAINMENT FACILITY - AFTERNOON

The interior of the facility is built in a honeycomb outline. The walls are lined with multiple cells, several containing various mutants. The cells walls are flat, with a toilet in the corner. The toilet is similar to those found on airplanes, ones with no water. The bed mattress is deflated and pathetic, with a wool comforter covering it. There are no bars; rather, the fourth wall is a solid piece of super-strength reinforced plastic, with a door-shaped incision which slides open electronically when unlocked. The top of the plastic wall is perforated to allow fresh air in and out. All in all, one would imagine the cell to be akin to the boxes scientists use to keep mice they put in their experiments.

Gyrich steps into the main open area of the containment facility. There are several large pieces of computer equipment as well as trays of needles, scanners, and other pieces of medical technology. Six scientists, wearing long white lab coats, stand waiting for Gyrich. The lead SCIENTIST approaches.

GYRICH

Has he said anything yet?

SCIENTIST

Not yet, sir. We were about to administer a dose of sodium pentothal.

GYRICH

Not yet. Let me have a word with him.

The scientist backs off, and Gyrich walks to the table, where MORPH is strapped. His wrists, ankles, waist, chest, and head are all restrained. He is terrified, sweating, and straining at his constraints.

GYRICH

Well, it seems you're making my job very difficult, but no matter. I have some good news. Congress passed the Mutant Registration Act this morning. Isn't that wonderful? Now we'll be able to track all mutants who choose to obey the law. And, as for the ones who decide they don't want to register, well, they're breaking the law, so they'll have to be…punished. But, if you were to give us the names of all the mutants you know, it would save us a lot of time, and a lot of their needless suffering. But it seems you have an uncanny ability for keeping your mouth shut. (Leans on the table.) I'm giving you this one last chance: tell us your name, and who you work for. If you don't, we'll have to…persuade you.

BLACK OUT.

CREDITS.


End file.
